Big World! Big Adventures!
Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 movie. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Flying Scotsman *Emily *Rosie *Timothy *Sam *Carlos *Yong Bao *Diesel *Daisy *Paxton *Sidney *Philip *Marion *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Harold *Cranky *Carly *Big Mickey *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Mr. Percival *The Thin Clergyman *Knapford Stationmaster *Stanley (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Connor (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Vinnie (cameo) *Rajiv (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Fergus Duncan (cameo) *The Fat Clergyman (cameo) *The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *Captain Joe (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *Sailor John (cameo) *Victor (portrait cameo) *Ferdinand (portrait cameo) Characters Introduced *Nia *Kwaku *Natalie *The American Diesels (one speaks; one cameos) *The Chinese Diesel *Ace *Angelique *Tony *Two Other Rally Cars *One Brazilian Diesel Shunter *The Brazilian Tank Engine *The Tanzanian Crane *The American Crane *The Rio Crane *Cowboys and Cowgirls *Beau (not named) *Emerson (not named) *Shankar (cameo) *The Grey Tender Engine (cameo) *The White Tank Engine (cameo) *The Dark Red Tank Engine (cameo) *Another Brazilian Diesel Shunter (cameo) *The Chinese Breakdown Cranes (cameo) *The Tan Tender Engine (cameo) *The Orange Tender Engine (cameo) Trivia *This movie will tie in with the twenty-second series. *This special takes place between Journey Beyond Sodor and Series 22. *This is the longest special to date at the length of 80 minutes. *Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Ritchie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung, and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. *This special is the first of a few things: **The first special to be fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first special to have Micaela Winter as producer. **The first Thomas and Friends production to not have Mark Moraghan involved since his casting as narrator in 2013. *Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third season and of Donald and Douglas with the pirate ship from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure appear in the San Francisco diner. *Recolours of Edward, Henry, Oliver, Ryan, Raul, Dart, Ivan, Frankie, The Mainland Diesels, Bert, Carly, Big Mickey and Beresford appear. *Bertie is seen singing part of Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Ace races past him. Goofs *When Ace jumps over the fence near Flying Scotsman, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. *When at Knapford Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Vicarstown Station they have gained faces. *In the UK dub James has his US voice when he says, "Welcome to Sodor!" Category:Movies